Scary Tales (Orlando)
Scary Tales was one of the five haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights XI. It was located in Soundstage 22 along with Pitch Black. History and Location Originally, before the 9/11 terrorist attacks, there was to be a haunted house featured at Halloween Horror Nights XI titled Terror Land. Terror Land would be a parody on Disney-like theme parks, with animatronics themed to various fairy-tale characters. However, due to the terrorist attacks, the word "Terror" was an inappropriate word to use as the name of an attraction. Also, the theme was toned down and changed into just fairy tales gone wrong. The house would be one of two haunted houses located in Soundstage 22, with the other being Pitch Black. Soundstage 22 is one of the smaller soundstage facilities designed to be used as filming locations for movies and television shows. The house proved to be very popular with guests and even was the first house to be awarded with House of the Year. It would also get a sequel the following year with Scary Tales II. Description Enter an abandoned carnival attraction and find yourself in a nightmarish fairytale world where there's never a happy ending... Story Apparently, the story to this house is that many famous fairy tale characters were locked inside of a carnival for 30 years. During this time, they mutated and morphed into terrifying versions of themselves and seek revenge. Experience Queue and Facade In the queue a voice could be heard. The facade was a giant sign showing the logo of the house hanging over the entrance to Soundstage 22. Haunted House The house included scenes from Alice in Wonderland, where The Mad Hatter killed all of his tea-party guests, alongside a corridor full of severed heads foll heads and toy blocks that spell dead. In this room (titled Alice's playroom), mutilated, sewn together dolls would jump out. The room led to The Queen Of Hearts. The house also had scenes from Little Red Riding Hood, where guests would enter a wooded area and then enter Little Red Riding Hood's grandma's house where The Big Bad Wolf was waiting to jump out from the covers of Grandma's bed. Pinocchio also appeared ''in a workshop filled with deformed dolls and hanging teddy bears from the ceiling, where Pinocchio was looking for some "playmates". There was also a Scarecrow that appeared in one room. A room with the sentence "Hello There" in bright red lights was also seen. Also in this room were horses from a merry go round scattered around. The revolving tunnel also made an appearance, painted black and white. Another hallway had orange and black stripes and strobe lights. A maniacal voice is also heard reciting nursery rhymes. A witch appeared peeking her head out of a window. One of the last rooms was pitch black, with a floor made to feel and smell like guts. When the lights flickered on, guests would see that they were standing on rotten guts (they were actually standing on a glass floor). Pictures Pitch Black + Scary Tales Signs.jpg|A picture of the entrance sign to Scary Tales (on the left). Image from the now defunct HHNVault. Scary Tales Sign.jpg|Image from the now defunct HHNVault. Scary Tales Facade 2.jpg|A picture of the façade for Scary Tales. Image from the now defunct HHNVault. Scary Tales Facade 1.jpg|Another picture of the façade for Scary Tales. Image from the now defunct HHNVault. Scary Tales Facade 3.jpg|A third picture of the facade for Scary Tales. Image from "Wolf Boy". Scary Tales Concept Art.jpg|A picture of some of the concept art for Scary Tales. Photo from the owner of HorrorNightsCollector. Scary Tales 4 concept arts.jpg Scary Tales Concept Art 3.jpg|A picture of the concept art for the Mad Hatters room. Scary Tales Concept Art 4.jpg Scary Tales Concept Art 5.jpg Scary Tales 2001.jpg Scary Tales Werewolf.jpg HHn 2001 Hello There.jpg|Image from the now defunct HHNVault. CFD01C2C-7C99-418D-A943-C75F29DA2717.jpeg|An image of The Witch that appeared in this house. HHN_Jackelanturn_FA.jpg Trivia * One of the songs they used in the house was from ''Spy Kids. * This house was the first house to ever win House of the Year * The house was originally going to be called Terrorland but because of 9/11/2001 the word "terror" was an inappropriate word to use for a while so they changed the name to Scary Tales. The house was originally going to be about a theme park with various different animatronics from fairy tales and they all malfunction and turn evil. Category:Halloween Horror Nights XI Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:House of the Year Category:Soundstage 22 Category:Original Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Revolving Tunnel